Question: Let $G$ be the centroid of triangle $ABC,$ and let $P$ be an arbitrary point.  Then there exists a constant $k$ so that
\[PA^2 + PB^2 + PC^2 = k \cdot PG^2 + GA^2 + GB^2 + GC^2.\]Find $k.$
Solution: Let $\mathbf{a}$ denote $\overrightarrow{A},$ etc.   Then
\begin{align*}
PA^2 &= \|\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{a}\|^2 = \mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} + \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a}, \\
PB^2 &= \mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 2 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b}, \\
PC^2 &= \mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 2 \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{p} + \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{c}.
\end{align*}Also, $\mathbf{g} = \frac{\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}}{3},$ so
\begin{align*}
GA^2 &= \|\mathbf{g} - \mathbf{a}\|^2 \\
&= \left\| \frac{\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}}{3} - \mathbf{a} \right\|^2 \\
&= \frac{1}{9} \|\mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c} - 2 \mathbf{a}\|^2 \\
&= \frac{1}{9} (4 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{c} - 4 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} - 4 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c} + 2 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c}).
\end{align*}Similarly,
\begin{align*}
GB^2 &= \frac{1}{9} (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 4 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{c} - 4 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c} - 4 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c}), \\
GC^2 &= \frac{1}{9} (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 4 \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{c} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} - 4 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c} - 4 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c}),
\end{align*}so
\begin{align*}
&PA^2 + PB^2 + PC^2 - GA^2 - GB^2 - GC^2 \\
&= \frac{1}{9} (3 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 3 \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{c} + 27 \mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{p} \\
&\quad + 6 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 6 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 6 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} - 18 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 18 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 18 \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{p}).
\end{align*}Also,
\begin{align*}
PG^2 &= \left\| \mathbf{p} - \frac{\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c}}{3} \right\|^2 \\
&= \frac{1}{9} \|3 \mathbf{p} - (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c})\|^2 \\
&= \frac{1}{9} (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{c} + 9 \mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{p} \\
&\quad + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 2 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} - 6 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 6 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{p} - 6 \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{p}).
\end{align*}Therefore, $k = \boxed{3}.$